Lord Farquaad (CJDM1999)
Lord Farquaad is one of the non-playable characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Shrek franchise. Background In Shrek, Farquaad had banished all of the fairytale creatures from his land, forcing them to take refuge in Shrek's Swamp. Back at his castle, Farquaad tortured the Gingerbread Man into revealing the location of the other fairytale folk which he hasn't captured or banished yet. Just as Gingerbread Man was going to reveal what he knows, the Captain of the guards arrived and announced that they have found the Magic Mirror. Farquaad asked the mirror if Duloc was the most perfect kingdom of them all. The mirror told him that he's not truly a king yet, but he can become one if he marries a princess. In a parody of dating shows, the mirror introduced three different princesses for Lord Farquaad to choose from: Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona. At Thelonius' suggestion, Farquaad chooses Princess Fiona, who is locked away in a castle guarded by a ferocious dragon. Despite the mirror's attempt to warn him about what happens at sunset, Lord Farquaad decides to plan a tournament to see which knight would be worthy enough to embark on a quest to retrieve Fiona. However, Shrek, who had traveled from his swamp to Duloc accompanied by Donkey to ask Farquaad to move the fairytale creatures off his swamp, interrupts the tournament. Farquaad then changed the tournament, as the knight that ends up killing Shrek will be named champion. However, despite the knights' best efforts, they were all defeated with relative ease by both Shrek and Donkey. Faarquad's archers take aim at Shrek, but Faarquad, seizing a golden opportunity, declares Shrek the champion of the tournament and gives a proposition to Shrek: if Shrek successfully completes the quest to rescue Fiona, Faarquad will restore Shrek's swamp back to normal, before the fairytale creatures took refuge. Shrek and Donkey successfully rescued Princess Fiona from the dragon. Soon, the trio journey onward to Duloc. Shrek and Fiona start falling in love, but Shrek overhears Fiona talking about how no one could love a hideous beast and thinks she is referring to him. The next morning, Shrek brings Lord Farquaad to Fiona. After handing over the deed, Farquaad immediately proposes marriage to Fiona, who agrees on the condition that they have the wedding before sunset. He takes Fiona back to his castle, while a heartbroken Shrek returns to his swamp. After having resolved severed ties with Donkey, the duo crash the wedding in hopes of preventing the marriage. There, Shrek admitts his love to Fiona, but Faarquad then laughs at Shrek, which prompts the crowd to laugh with him. However, Fiona reveals to Faarquad her curse of which the Mirror attempted to warn him about and transforms into her ogre persona. Disgusted by Fiona's appearance, Faarquad attempts to have his knights kill both ogres, declaring himself the king. With it seeming that Faarquad had finally won, Donkey, riding on Dragon's neck, crashed through the glass window. Dragon proceeded to devour Faarquad, killing him. In Shrek 4-D, Farquaad returns as a ghost and has Thelonious kidnap Fiona so he can kill her, make her his ghost queen (despite rejecting Fiona in her ogress form), and make him King of the Underworld. He also sends a stone dragon from the graveyard to kill both Shrek and Donkey, but Dragon comes to their rescue. During a chase scene (reminiscent of the Death Star scene in Star Wars), the stone dragon loses its wings and falls to a presumed death. After Dragon saves Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Thelonius from falling to their deaths over a waterfall, she destroys Farquaad by breathing fire at him, reducing him to several miniature Farquaad heads, which vanish for good. Alternate Universe Even though he is not seen nor mentioned, in Shrek's other universe, the Magic Mirror belonged to Rumpelstiltskin and so Farquaad never owned it and never knew about Fiona. Therefore, she was never rescued by one of his knights. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Shrek Category:Shrek Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Lords Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters